


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by kelios



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jared and Jensen go skiing, M/M, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen really need some time to themselves, with no one else around. The weekend before Christmas break is their last chance for awhile, and they take it.<br/>Inspired by Jensen and Jared's trip to Whistler to go skiing this weekend :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

“Jen?” Jensen looks up to see Jared leaning against the bedroom doorway. He’s not dressed yet, even though Clif will be there in a maybe half an hour, and the dark circles under his eyes hurt Jensen's heart. “Can we talk for a minute?” Jensen stops digging through the drawer for a clean tshirt and frowns, slightly worried. 

“Sure, Jay. What’s going on, is everything all right?”

Jared smiles quickly, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah, of course. It’s just…I was thinking….What do you think about staying here this weekend? We could go up to the cabin in Whistler. We haven’t been there in ages.”

Jensen raises an eyebrow. “What about the kids?” 

Jared stares down at his coffee cup. “We’ll see them next weekend,” he says quietly, and Jensen knows how hard it is for him to say those words, knows how hard it is for him to ask anything for himself. “But I…I need it. We’ve barely seen each other except for work and I just…”

Jensen’s across the room before Jared even gets the words out. “I think it’s a great idea,” he says quietly, pressing his forehead to Jared’s so they’re breathing the same air. “Some alone time will do us both some good.” He tries to lighten the mood a little. "Maybe we'll even go skiing."

If there’s anything Jensen loves more than seeing Jared’s face light up….Well. There isn’t, that’s all there is to it. 

“You think we’ll have time to ski?” It comes across as teasing, but there’s enough heat in Jared’s voice to melt what little snow they’ve gotten this year in Vancouver. 

“I think if you want me to be able to work next week we better make some time,” Jensen returns, grinning up at him. He knows Jared is right about being busy--they’ve spent hardly any time alone together the last few weeks that didn’t involve one or both of them being asleep. It hits Jensen, suddenly, just how much he’s missed Jared. 

Jared smirks at him. “Is that a challenge?” 

“Ha. Go put some clothes on, Sasquatch. Clif will be here in 10 minutes.” Jensen watches Jared walk away, noticeably happier, and finishes his own early morning rituals in a much better mood himself. 

Whether it’s anticipation or just luck, Friday’s filming goes smoothly. Jared calls their travel agent and tells him to cancel their flight, Jensen calls the housekeeping service they use in Whistler and has them send someone over to air out the cabin, everyone hits their marks. They even keep the joking to a minimum—no one wants to go over tonight. The light all but shining out of Jared makes Jensen’s heart ache with how much he wants to see it every day, and he decides then and there that something has to give. He’s not sure what or how, but the new year is going to bring some changes for them. 

Despite getting done with work at a reasonable hour, by the time they finish packing and Clif drives them to Whistler it’s nearly midnight. They wave their driver off to the hotel and stumble inside, glad to be able to just stop for a little while. There’s a fire laid in the fireplace, and Jensen is contemplating lighting it when Jared comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on Jensen’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he says quietly. “I know—“

“—That I need time with you as much as you need time with me?” Jensen interrupts, turning in the circle of Jared’s arms to face him, hands settling on the curve of Jared’s hips where they belong. “That’s good, because I don’t ever want you to forget.” He looks at Jared mock-sternly. “And now, young man, I think it’s time for you to go to bed and get some sleep.”

“Oh?” Jared grins, dimple peeking out. “Is that what they’re calling it these days….” 

Jensen drags Jared a little closer, letting him feel how much Jensen likes being where he is. “That’s what _I_ call it,” he says, leaning up and kissing Jared slowly and thoroughly. Jared melts into him, one hand sliding down grip Jensen’s ass while the other cups the back of Jensen’s head. 

“If we’re doing anything anywhere other than right here we’d better get moving,” Jared whispers against Jensen’s mouth. “Not sure if I can restrain myself otherwise…”

Jensen steps back with a laugh, shaking his head as he licks Jared’s taste from his lips. Jared lets him go, tracking the motion with eyes gone dark with need. “Jen….”

Jensen doesn’t step back into Jared's arms. “Uh-uh, no way. I am not letting you fuck me on the floor again.” He points to a now invisible mark on his forehead. “Remember this? Never. Again.”

Jared laughs, head thrown back and dimples in full force, and Jensen has _never_ been able to resist that laugh. He was gone from the first time he heard it. Jared steps forward, hands out, but Jensen evades him neatly, grabbing a pilot’s case from the floor and heading to the bedroom. “You just gonna stand there all night?” he asks, throwing a come hither look over his shoulder. “Or you gonna come fuck me through the mattress like you promised earlier?”

Jared doesn’t need to be asked twice. 

They don’t make it to the slopes til after noon the next day. Even Jared sleeps in, wrapped around Jensen as though he can’t bear an inch of space between them even in sleep. Jensen isn’t complaining—he feels that same need. He hadn’t realized how thin the thread he’d been holding onto had gotten, how much he needed to recharge, to just be with Jared in the peace and quiet with no one demanding their attention but each other. And, Jared puts out body heat like a small furnace, and it’s particularly welcome in the chilly cabin.

Still, all good things must come to an end. Eventually Jared’s stomach and Jensen’s bladder complain enough that they let go—reluctantly, with several one last kisses—long enough to get up and take care of the basics. The smell of coffee drifts over them as soon as they open the bedroom door—after nearly a decade of service, the housekeeping staff always sets a timer for them now. Jensen inhales gratefully and stretches, wincing at the pull of muscles that might be a little overtaxed from last night. Jared watches him, something hot and possessive in his eyes as he fills two mugs and passes one over to Jensen. 

“You gonna make it on the slopes, old man?” Jared teases. “Or did I break you last night?” 

“Fuck you,” Jensen says cheerfully, feeling better now that he’s fortified with coffee. 

Jared goes still, cheeks and the tip of his nose turning pink. Heat washes over Jensen and he steps in close, sitting his coffee on the counter. “Yeah?” he says, leaning up to breath the words into Jared’s ear. “That what you want, Jay?” He pushes forward, caging Jared with his hands on the counter as he rolls his hips. “Want me to take you back to bed and work you open with my fingers so you can take me?” Jared sucks in a shaky breath, and Jensen smiles, closing his teeth on the hinge on Jared’s jaw, right in that spot that drives Jared crazy. “Or maybe I’ll use my tongue first, get you sloppy wet so I can just slide right in. You’re so tight when I do it that way, Jay. You’d feel it for days.” 

Jared groans against Jensen’s temple, hips rolling in desperate little circles against him. “Yes,” he gasps, “God yes, Jensen, just do it—“ He tries to catch Jensen’s lips with his, but Jensen pulls back. 

“No can do, babe,” he says wickedly. “Clif will be here in an hour, we’ve barely got time to get cleaned up as it is—“

Jared growls, grabbing Jensen by the hips and flipping him so their positions are reversed. “Fucking tease,” he mutters, but he’s smiling. “Show you what happens when you tease—“ In one quick move he lifts Jensen up and onto the counter top, kissing him hard and fast. This time Jensen doesn’t pull back. Instead he throws his arms around Jared’s neck, locks his legs around Jensen’s waist and kisses him like they haven’t touched in weeks. Jared growls again, nipping Jensen’s lip as he drags his boxers down, balancing Jensen on the edge of the counter.

“Do it,” Jensen gasps into Jared’s mouth. “Come on, come on—“ 

Jared gets them both naked, or close enough to work with. “Hold the counter,” he orders, panting, and slides Jensen right to the edge. His grip on Jensen’s hips tightens, muscles flexing to take the weight as he holds him steady. Jensen shifts, getting one hand on Jared’s cock, spreading the wetness leaking from the head as much as he can. Jared hisses, biting his lip as he struggles to stay still, the slick channel of Jensen’s hand sending sparks up his spine. 

“Kiss me,” Jensen tells him breathlessly, and Jared does, breathing messily into Jensen’s mouth as he pushes in, tight heat gripping him mercilessly. 

“Fuck…”Jensen groans through gritted teeth. He’s still loose from the night before but there’s not enough slick to make the push smooth yet. He breathes through it, forcing himself to relax. “Move, Jay, go on.”

Jared waits brief moment, then starts to move with short, quick strokes. Jensen throws his head back, moaning as Jared abuses the hell out of his prostate, shoving him perilously close to the edge. “Jared—Jay—fuck, _fuck_ \--“

“Feel so good, Jen.” Jared’s fingers tighten on Jensen’s hips, probably leaving another set of bruises but Jensen doesn’t care. Jared is fucking him hard and fast, leaning in to kiss him and trapping Jensen’s cock between them. The friction is just this side of enough, and Jensen is about ready to beg for Jared’s hand to push him over when Jared shifts and bites down on his neck right under his jaw and sucks. The flare of pleasure-pain that rockets through him along with the idea the that Jared is _marking_ him throws him almost violently over the edge. His whole body locks down as he comes, muscles clenched tight around Jared, white streaking over both their chests almost to Jensen’s chin. Jared keeps fucking him through it, keeps sucking that spot on his neck, tiny, desperate sounds leaking out around his sealed lips as he finally loses it inside Jensen, filling him with warmth. 

Afterwards they hold each other, kissing and shivering through the occasional aftershocks. Finally, Jared pulls out as gently as he can, wincing at Jensen’s discomfort. He gives Jensen one final kiss and licks over the really spectacular bruise on Jensen’s neck one last time before sighing happily.

“I guess we better go shower,” he says reluctantly. “Clif will be here pretty soon.”

Jensen smirks. “Guess we don’t want him getting an eyeful,” he agrees. “C’mon, I’ll race you to the shower.”

Jared manages not to laugh. “Yeah, okay. Um.” Jensen glares at him half heartedly. 

“Not a word,” he orders, walking carefully toward the bathroom. “Come on.”

As always, Jared doesn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
